


Escape

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Lmao Shuichi is mentioned like once, M/M, how do i do tag, is this even oumasai, kokichi is crushed by press the end, this was meant to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When we escape...""When we escape.For someone with such little hope; in this whole thing ending.He sure had said 'When we escape' a lot, a sigh had left his lips as these thought processed through a purple haired boys head.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER posted here or ever wrote a fic for dr yet.  
> i also havent watched the ending in so long i just got bored.  
> Also i wrote this in five minutes lmao so im sorry if its bad

"When we escape, the person behind this won't get away with this."

"When we escape, I'm sure no one will continue to talk to me."

When we escape..."

 

When we escape.

For someone with such little hope; in this whole thing ending.

He sure had said 'When we escape' a lot, a sigh had left his lips as these thought processed through a purple haired boys head.

'When you escape, they won't get away with the pain they've caused."

It wasn't his usual 'When we escape' verse, but 'When you escape.'

He scolded himself for having any hope in the first place.

No one cared about him.

In fact the person these words were meant to.

They never even got to him.

 

"You're alone Ouma-kun..you always will be."

Those words crushed Ouma, in fact, those words crushed him more than the press towering above him would break him.

"..." The silence also crushed him, seconds felt like hours to him.

"If you're going to fucking crush me do it now!"

The person whom he yelled at, looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Could he do this?

Won't they all be executed?

 

Was that Ouma's plan?

To get everyone fucking executed?

He wouldn't have been surprised. But then again Ouma's motives didn't match up with Kaitos thoughts.

He shut his eyes tight and clicked it on, and started recording, in the end, Ouma was right.

No one could tell it wasn't Kaito underneath.

 

Kaito looked startled as a loud noise came from the press.

Blood everywhere; his coat sleeve and Ouma's blood, they were everywhere.

He needed to throw up.

He couldn't.

What had he done? Had he really killed someone?

He did hate him to the end, but did it have to be this way?


End file.
